


Never Say Never

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance meets JC during his Disney days and never forgets.</p>
<p>Based on the *NSYNC song "That Girl Will Never Be Mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Never

NEVER SAY NEVER

 

_That boy will never be mine...first time, I saw him at the front door...that boy, his face on every billboard, hands down you won’t believe the way he laid his eyes on me..._

 

Lance remembered the first time he ever saw JC Chasez. He was thirteen years old, and his family was at Disney World in Florida. Some of the kids from the Mickey Mouse Club were signing autographs, and Lance’s sister Stacy had begged and squealed until their parents relented. Lance somehow got roped into waiting in line with her.

He remembered rounding the last turn as they approached the table. A tall, lanky boy of sixteen came around from backstage and stopped to talk to someone in the doorway of the curtain. He was kind of dorky looking, with dark hair that kept flopping into his eyes. His arms and legs seemed too long for his skinny body, but he had the most beautiful blue eyes Lance had ever seen. At thirteen, Lance already knew that he was not all that interested in girls. He wasn’t quite sure WHAT he was interested in, but when JC Chasez’s eyes met his, he knew he could be interested in THAT.

JC sat down and Lance’s sister gasped. “Lance, that’s HIM!” She squealed in a whisper. Lance then remembered Stacy pointing to every sign advertising the autograph session, sighing about how hot JC Chasez was. Lance had to agree with her.

“Can I go get a drink?” Lance asked, suddenly nervous.

“No.” Stacy’s hand clamped down onto Lance’s arm. “You need to stay here with me!”

They shuffled forward in line, and suddenly JC Chasez was smiling at Stacy. “Hi there.”

“Sign it to Stacy Bass. And I think you’re so amazing!”

JC laughed. “Thanks.” He signed her poster and looked up at Lance. “How about you?”

“Me? I...uh...I don’t know if you’re amazing or not.” Lance could have kicked himself. “I mean, I don’t really watch...”

“I understand.” JC held out his hand and looked Lance in the eye. “JC Chasez.”

“Lance Bass.” Lance shook JC’s hand, then they had to move along.

Lance never forgot it.

 

_Six feet, I spotted him from the catwalk...so fly...we got into a small talk...too bad he had to move along one smile and he was gone...can’t explain...I never thought that I was gonna lose my head...call me insane, there’s got to be a way..._

 

“Lance, over here!” A reporter yelled. Lance turned and obediently smiled.

“Lance, how does it feel to have your movie premiering?” Another reporter called.

“Amazing,” Lance replied, putting an arm around Joey for another picture.

“And how do you feel about the fact that none of the other members of NSYNC are here?”

Lance frowned. “Well...” He stopped talking as he saw a pair of familiar blue eyes. “Justin and Chris had prior engagements, but JC was able to make it.” Lance smiled at JC, who hurried over.

“Hey.” JC hugged him, squeezing tight. “Congrats, man.”

“Thanks. I’m glad you could make it,” Lance said. Emmanuelle tugged at his arm and he was swept into the theater.

 

Lance couldn’t act. That much was obvious. But JC didn’t care. He sighed as he watched Lance’s character pout and look dejected. JC could have sat through that movie a thousand times. It gave him the perfect opportunity to stare at Lance unnoticed.

JC wanted nothing more than to get closer to Lance. He had wanted Lance for almost two years, but the opportunity had never presented itself. And now that they were so busy, it seemed like meetings on a red carpet or at a photo shoot were the only ways to get together.

JC sighed. Lance was way out of his league.

 

_How can I get next to him? Now, tell me how it’s gonna be done, will I win or lose this one...don’t care about the fact that he’s in a different league...they say it’s no use that I try...that boy will never be mine..._

_Next thing he’s livin’ in my TV...that boy stealin’ every daydream...Tough luck, he had to be a star when I’m just same old me..._

 

JC threw popcorn at the television. Okay, the movie wasn’t Academy Award-winning material. But worst movie of the year? “Screw you, Mary Hart.” The phone rang and JC jumped. “Hello?”

“JC.”

“Hey Lance!” JC tried not to sound too happy. “What’s up?”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Tell us what?”

“That you were voted Hottie of the Year in Scream magazine.”

“What?”

Lance laughed. “That new teenybopper mag. You were voted Number One Hottie, JC!”

_Do you think I’m hot?_ JC wanted to ask. Instead, he said, “Do you have a subscription or something?”

“No, I just saw it on Extra.”

“And I just saw YOU on ET.”

“Well, I’M not Hottie of the Year,” Lance sighed. “Just plain old me.”

“And I’m no movie star. Just plain old me,” JC replied.

 

_Last night I ran into him briefly...guess what? He didn’t want to see me. They said that I was out of line...what’s wrong? Who’s right this time? Can’t explain...I never thought that I was gonna lose my head...call me insane...there’s got to be a way..._

 

“So, Jayce, what’s up for tomorrow?” Joey asked. He and Lance had run into JC at a restaurant. JC was dining alone. “A whole day off.”

“I’m gonna paint,” JC said. Joey laughed.

“Of COURSE you are.”

Lance kicked him under the table. “When are you gonna show us your work, JC?”

JC blushed. “I dunno. It’s not good enough.” He scuffed his foot on the carpet. “Well, I’ll let you guys eat. See ya.” He ambled towards the door.

Joey watched Lance watch JC. “Lance, it’s hopeless.”

“No, it isn’t,” Lance said wistfully. “Joey, I’ve been in love with JC Chasez since I was thirteen. I met him for the first time then. I know he’s forgotten, but I will NEVER forget. It was like some odd fantasy when I was chosen to be in the same group with him.”

“But now it’s not the same, Lance. You’re bandmates now. And I hate seeing you so down. You should find someone else.”

“I can’t explain it, Joe. Deep down I know he’ll never be mine...but I still love him.”

 

“Am I out of line in telling you this, Justin?” JC held the phone with one hand and mixed paint with the other.

“No, JC. You’re my best friend. And I always knew you were gay. But Lance?”

“I know. Way out of my league.”

“I meant you were out of HIS league.”

JC ignored him. “I’m crazy...but I’m crazy about Lance.”

“Mr. JC...” JC’s new cleaning lady poked her head into the studio. “There’s a car just pulled in your driveway.”

“Whoever it is, I don’t want to see them. I’m busy here.”

“Yes, Mr. JC.”

 

Lance stared at JC’s house, his hands tightly clenching the steering wheel. He was going to do it. He was going to go up there, ring the doorbell, and confess his love.

“I’m sorry, Sir. Mr. JC say he don’t want to see you.”

“But, it’s important. Maybe if you told him it was Lance...”

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

“He actually said he didn’t want to see me?” Lance asked. 

“Yes, Sir.”

“Okay, thanks.” Lance slowly walked back to his car.

 

Two hours later someone knocked on the studio door. “Yes?” JC yelled over his music. He critically eyed the canvas.

“Mr. JC, I’m leaving.”

JC opened the door. “Thanks, Rosario. Who was in the driveway?”

“A Mr. Lance.”

“What? Why didn’t you let him in?”

“You said you didn’t want to see him, Mr. JC.”

“NO, I...” JC sighed. “You’re right. I did. Thanks, Rosario.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. JC.”

 

_That boy is freakin’ me out don’t care about the fact that he’s all that...that boy has blown out the doubt there’s no way for me to stop...that boy, tearin’ up the big screen...that boy, stealin’ every daydream...tough luck he had to be the one for me...he will be mine...no matter what they try to say..._

 

“Are you sure your cleaning lady didn’t make this?” Chris asked.

“Yes, Chris,” JC answered, annoyed. “I got the recipe from Lance’s mom a while back.” JC had cooked one of Lance’s favorite meals. Lance didn’t say one word about it.”

“It was great,” Joey told JC.

“I’m eating at THIS place more often,” Justin declared.

“Oh, no, you’re not,” JC told him. He looked at Lance, who was staring at the tablecloth. “Well, uh, I guess I’ll do dishes.” JC started to clear the table.

“C’mon, C. Let them wait,” Joey said.

“No. I hate a dirty kitchen.” JC went to the kitchen, trying to figure out why Lance wasn’t speaking to him.

“I know how to get JC out here!” Chris announced. He got up from the table and started down the hall. “Let’s look in his studio!”

“Chris, NO!” JC yelled. He ran after Chris, who was leading the others down the hall.

“I bet that will get his ass...” Chris threw the door open and froze. He swallowed deeply. “Shit.” He moved aside.

“What?” Justin asked, laughing. He stopped laughing when he saw the painting on the easel. “Jesus.”

Joey looked over at Lance, who was staring wide-eyed. Justin looked over his shoulder at JC, who was leaning back against the wall, eyes closed. “C’mon.” Joey grabbed Justin and Chris, and they went out of the house entirely.

“Lance...” JC said weakly.

“Quiet,” Lance ordered. He walked closer to the canvas. His own green eyes stared back at him out of his pale, round face. He wore a grey sweater and black dress pants, and he had a half-smile on his face that seemed to hide many secrets. “You did this.”

“Yes.”

“From memory. I don’t think I’ve worn that outfit in months.”

“I think you look amazing in that sweater.”

“Amazing,” Lance repeated softly. “I’ve had a crush on you for nine years, JC.”

“Nine? You didn’t even know me then!” JC exclaimed.

“I met you at a signing at Disney World. You were...even at thirteen I saw it.”

“Lance, I’ve been interested in you for two years now. Why didn’t you ever say anything?” JC asked. Lance sat down in front of the painting.

“I thought you’d never be mine. That I didn’t have a chance.” Lance looked away from the painting, and smiled at him. “This is beautiful.”

“I had a beautiful subject.” JC sat down next to him. Lance reached for JC’s hand, and laid his head on JC’s shoulder.

THE END


End file.
